Chance Fate
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: Reuploded. I'll keep this one up I promise but I won't UD as fast as I used to. Please read if you wish and review also if you wish. In long Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Fate**

**This is a new Liley story I am making, though the first part the part before chapter one did happen to me for real. So I'm basing it on that you know, just to make something completely new from me I hope. Please review and thanks to Idiot.21 for being my beta on this story. I decided to continue with just this one story. I might put back My Lilly Bear and that is it. Hope you all want to read this again and review if you wish. This will be rated T all the way. I won't be having many stories at the same time again and I will UD when I can. I have two chapters done of this story but I will be posting only this one for now, till I have written up to chapter 5 then I will post when I can little by little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it's only for entertainment. No profit is made.**

I was giving the finishing touches to my Halloween costume. I was excited, not only was she off with friends for fun, and was 18 and off on my own for the first time in my life. I also felt something special was about to happen tonight, even though I just had a fight with my first and only boyfriend as far as I'm concerned. I just felt strange and wonderful at the same time. When my friends arrived to pick me up, I took the little M&M's Peanut Bag I bought to give off to kids, if by remote chance I saw one. Though I doubted it, it was already 10:30, by the time we get there it will be much later. Still my friend insisted I take that I never knew, things happened for unknown reasons.

"So Miley what are you dressed as?" Joanie asked me.

"A Princess, come on I have a tiara and well I look cute no?"

"Yes, here we are at Johnny's." Joanie said to the group. When we arrived I got out of the car, when Joanie said to me, "Look over there, some kids." I looked at her like she was crazy. I could not go up to unknown kids in the middle of an apartment complex. So instead who I could assume was his mom, told him to come to me. He was a cute little boy, light brown hair dressed as Robin Hood, I gave him a little bag of the candy and then I took his hand and took him to his mother and sister.

The little girls face I will never forget, she had sparkling blue eyes, she had the well known princess hat, then she gave it to her mother and she also had a tiara on top of her head. Cute, she really wanted to be a princess at all cost I thought. I went up to them to bring back the little boy to his mother. I asked the little girl if she wanted some candy, her mother said, "Go ahead, take some." I smiled and placed two little yellow, peanut M&M's bags, in her plastic pumpkin basket. She smiled at me and I got to her eye level. "You know, before you eat all those candies, have your mommy check them out before you eat them."

"She's not my mommy, my mommy and daddy, are at an event with my brother." She said in a matter of fact tone. In other words she wasn't going to wait for her parents to check them, typical child response. "Well have your Aunt check, or your parents when they get home. You make a good princess and very cute too." When I got up, her Aunt's smile was wide and her eyes shone with gratitude. "God bless them both. You too." She said and I went on my way and for a second, I looked back at them and I could only see how happy they where to get the treat and no trick from me.

I felt like I had won the lottery and it would not be till many years later that I would know how true that feeling was.

Chapter 1

I got up at 10:30 am, getting ready to go to my 1 pm art class at the university. My mom was making me breakfast as she would always do, when she turned on the radio. Some old classic music was playing, when it ended and the radio announcer said that, "Lilly Truscott is coming here to Malibu, at the Amp Theater, tickets can be purchased at the entrance. And if you want access pass call, 1-800-255-0000 come on now, time is wasting." I took a pencil and wrote the number as quickly as possible. I had to call to go to that concert, if for nothing else, to hear this girl sing. Ever since I saw her on a music video and I think on a interview, I felt a connection. Weird I know, but this was my chance to find out why I felt this way to this stranger.

Let me explain a little here, I am now 24 years old, I still am studying and sadly, I had to come back home because my dad got very ill. My older brother Jackson, he's in Florida, happily married with two boys of his own. I just had to come back, daddy is much better now, but he still needs help coming up and down stairs and sitting down. He had a horrible car accident and his right side of all of his extremities suffered and his back almost broke, they had to put some screws or whatever in it.

I know, I know how horrible right? Well not really, while I was out in college I truly found out a part of me that I thought was nothing to worry about. I fell in love with a neighbor in my dorm apartment complex, a few doors down. She was beautiful, dark brown eyes, with a dark hair and just oh so cute. I broke it off with my boyfriend before I went out with her for two months, but oh my, was it worth it. I sadly had to break it off due to my family situation. Now I'm off to my first class which is Math, yuck, but I will make that call along the way.

"Hello is this where I can purchase tickets to Lilly Truscott's concert, and an all access pass?"

"Yes but it will cost you $120 for all of it."

"No problem, do I send a check or pay it now via credit card?"

"Credit Card if you please." I gave her my number, I jot down what she told me, her name and date of the call. She said the tickets and tag would arrive in a day or two. Plenty of times I thought since the concert was on Friday, and I also needed to get something for me to look good for this girl. Ok I'm crazy, but something in my gut tells me I've met her before and that she will make a big change in my life and I want to find out if it's true.

**Ok guys leaving it here. Please review, alert, whatever you like, just let me know you will follow this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Fate. Thanks guys, for your support with this new story. I'm going to try and keep it at a T rating. It will have some explicit language and some sexual reference, but I want to keep it to a minimum for once. Hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as I go. Thanks to Idiot.21 for being my beta. Oh and the book Lilly is reading, I just started reading too, so can anyone explain to me what the first series is about, at least a little if any of you have read them? Ok I know, big change in the Point of view, but the first person thing will come the next chapter I promise. It's just an in and out of lens sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Hannah Montana belongs to Disney; It's a Laugh Productions and somebody else. The experience of this, is sort of based off at beginning of chapter one. It's mine and mine alone, I just made it into a story for the pure heck of it.**

Miley had bought the tickets and was happy with this prospect of seeing this young woman.

On the other side of town, in the Wilmer Hotel, a cute looking blonde, who was also very distinguished, was drinking her morning hot tea, made with milk. She was reading the new book she bought a few days ago, The New Prophecy Warriors: Midnight book one. Though as she read, she was a little lost, but she figured she would buy the actual first book of the series, the one before this new series. Yes she knew it was confusing a little, but not by much since it was a childrens book. For all she knows, she can see it was going to be cute with all the different Kitties.

She ran her fingers through her long blonde locks. Her manager called her through the hotel phone. "Hello Jerry?"

"Lillian, you need to get to rehearsal so you can get used to this new venue."

"Alright, oh and dad can you tell mom that she will pick me up in two days?"

"Yes sweetie, but could you, I don't know, call me Mr. Truscott or something more professional sounding?" He said through his room phone.

"Dad you're right next door and everyone knows you're my dad so stop it, but for your sake and mine, yes Mr. Truscott, I'll see you once I'm done with…my morning bath."

"Ok well, see you soon kiddo." And he hung up. Lilly looked at the phone and then hung up, shaking her head from her father's slip of kiddo. Who was he kidding anyways, everyone knew she was his little girl. She decided to take that bath after all and continue reading some more on this very confusing, yet interesting book. (No really guys, can someone fill me in a little? The portrait is really beautiful though.)

When she was done, she went down the hall, pass the lobby where her band mate Jesse (yeah I know, go with me here), was waiting for her, so he could take her to the Amp Theater. "So Lilly, ready for an awesome rehearsal and for us to blow this audience away with our great music and your wonderful singing?"

"Yeah sure." Lilly said, getting inside and buckling once she closed her passenger seat door.

"Hey what's wrong, do you have a bug?" Jesse asked her. She moved her sunglasses a little down, to give him a questioning look. "No, it's just that I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and something that goes up and down my spine. I can't shake it. It's like something really big is going to happen, but I don't know what?"

"Hmm, well who knows, perhaps you'll meet your one true love, or at best some hot one night stand." He said, smirking at her; she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, one night stand suure and I will never tour or go out of the house, ever again. My dad would kill me, and pretty much everyone else." She told him while the wind from the now open window blew her hair in all sorts of directions.

"Hmm, well you never know kid, you never know. Plus you're 17, going to be 18 in just a few more weeks, right?"

"Well yeah, but it still doesn't change the fact that well, I'm still dad's little girl, especially as he put it, "When it came to lying scumbags that will probably need some whopping." Lilly said, in her best dad impression.

Jesse laughed, because he knew all too well, that it was true. "Come on kid; let your music be your soul cleanser because lord knows you need it."

It was already Friday, and from what Miley heard, Lilly Truscott had been in her state for two days, and today was finally the day of the concert. She could hardly wait. Miley was getting ready for this nights event. She had bought a new light blue shirt that matched her eyes, she put her hair up with a pretty shiny clip and let her bangs to her left side. She had cute white gold hoop earrings and she had tight navy blue jeans, that hung to her in all the right places. She looked at herself in the full mirror, spun a little to see her back. She put on some blush, a little lip gloss and some light eye shadow and was off.

"Bye mom. If you need me, call." She said to her mother, as she went to the kitchen and gave her father a goodbye kiss, as well as one to her mother.

"Ok, bye darling have fun, but be real careful." Her mother said to her, as she waved goodbye. Miley went to her car started and headed out of the driveway. In the process, she picked up her friend Oliver. She had known him since age 12, when he moved to her side of town.

"Well Miles, are you ready for a rocking time?" Oliver said, in his I'm so cool tone, once he had closed the door and was buckled in.

"Uh sure. Look Ollie, I have an all access pass and so do you, but please do not embarrass me, because if not, I'll be the one kicking you out of there." Miley said warningly.

"Hey chill, gosh why are you so jumpy? I mean we went to a concert before, what gives?"

"I don't know, it's just for some reason… " Miley started saying.

"I feel like everything is about to change." Lilly finished saying to her band mates, on her way to the greeting area.

"Well don't worry Lils, everything will be good, ok just feel good." Lucas told her, while he put his arm around her shoulders. He had been her boyfriend briefly, but she just did not feel it and she could not see why, since he had such a sparkling smile and shinning blue eyes, well any girls dream guy really.

"Yeah, let's just start meeting people." She said as she went into the room full of a bunch of teenagers, well like 30 or so. She smiled and waved and started the whole singing, taking pictures, giving hugs and words of appreciation routine. Though she did enjoy it, she sometimes wished that her life was a wee bit less hectic at times.

Miley had gotten to the front doors, given her tickets and shown her all access pass, but they told her she was late and she would have to wait a few moments, till the first people went.

"Oh come on, I paid a lot for these."

"I'm sorry, but if you want to go to your seats." The head person guy told her. (Ok never been to a concert, so I have no idea how this works).

"Hey Miles, I'll go find our seats, you stay here in case more people come in. That way you won't lose your chance to meet her, face to face." Oliver told her kindly.

"Thanks Ollie, but hey, don't you want to meet her also? You have the pass too you know." Miley said, turning to look at him, while she held her jacket in one arm and was checking her text of three days ago.

"Ha I pass, besides I jumped in at the last moment. Since I did not tell you I had come back for the week of my sister's wedding, so I owe you." Oliver said, again waving and going to find their front seats.

The door to the right opened and Lilly came out from the room. The other fans went out on the far left door. Miley was still patiently waiting, till she could no more and she went in the right hall direction, since no one was looking. While she started to take a little more pace, in a little jog type of prance, she softly bumped into someone. She rubbed her forehead and said sorry to the other person.

"It's ok, but what has you in such a hurry?" The soft female voice said. Miley looked at the other girl in front of her and her mouth went agape.

"Um you're going to catch flies that way." Lilly told her, pointing her finger at her. She had a black spaghetti strap shirt, tight blue jeans and long three silver hoops earrings. Her hair was a little bit of a wild mess, but she liked it that way.

"You're Lilly Truscott, wait I'm late aren't I?" Miley said, a little disappointed though she knew she could talk to her after wards.

"Uh…" Lilly looked to all their surroundings and no one was around, since her band mates went to get ready. "Nope you're not late, come with me, I just have to go and meet the others in that other hall." Lilly said to her sweetly. She drew her eyebrows together in thought, she could have sworn she's seen this girls face before, but she quickly shook the thought from her head, she is just one of her many fans right?

"Are you sure and are you ok?" Miley said, looking at her with some hope in her voice, but it quickly faded.

"Oh um, yeah I'm sure. You have this little thing right here that says you can follow me around." Lilly said, taking the girls pass in her left hand moving it a little, emphasizing her point. Miley looked down at the singers hand and then looked right back at the girls face.

"What you scared of me? Come on I don't bite, at least I haven't yet no reason too, not even as a little kid you know." Lilly said to the other girl, who looked perplexed, but soon Lilly started laughing and so did Miley.

"You know, you're cooler than I thought. I mean you don't act, what's the word…"

"Snobbish, Like I Rule The World and Everyone needs to bow down before me? No I don't, my mother raised a respectful young lady, she also did the same with my older brother James Truscott, he took after my dad's name. Good thing I did not take up the name of Steffania, which is really just, Stephanie really in old word junk." Lilly said, shrugging and biting into one of her nails.

"Um, well I've only heard some of your songs like, You're The Only One, What About Me, Nobody's Perfect and the new one...um See You Again." Miley said, while she marked each song with her fingers.

"From all four of them, which is your favorite?" Lilly asked her, while she side glanced at her and opened the new door that lead them to where everyone else was at.

"Wow she can't come here." A big guy named Jerry said.

"Yes, yes she can. First of all she's with me, secondly she has an All Access Pass, plus I like her." Lilly said to him, finishing with a happy sounding voice. Miley blushed a little, but decided she should probably go find Oliver.

"Um that's ok, we can meet up later, I've got my best guy friend waiting on me anyways." Miley told the other blond girl.

"Um no, you're staying with me," Lilly said, hooking her arm through the other girls, she just could not let her go like that, she just couldn't even though they just met.

"My buddy Ryan can go find him and he can meet you there, in that nice comfy couch where you can see the whole show and still be able to chat with me. In between breaks." Lilly said, a little bit demanding, more than she ever had been before in her life. Miley gulped and said sure, she went to sit on the black leather couch. Lilly brought her a nice cool water and told her to relax, that she had to go to work. She winked and went out to the stage.

Miley let go of a breath, she did not know she had held and decided to sit and relax, she might as well enjoy the show right?

**Ok guys leaving it here. I know some of the song titles are from Emily Osment's songs and some from Hannah Montana. I don't own a thing it's just a mention, plus I thought, See You Again would fit with the story, don't you? Let me know in a review, thanks to those who alerted, favorited and so forth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance Fate Chapter 3 I decided to bring back only this story to . But whenever I UD I'll UD I won't be locked up again with it like before so hope for the best and thanks to those who kept fallowing me and reading my stories. This is Unedited but it will be edited ounce it is I'll replace it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Miley sat down and relaxed on the sofa she saw Lilly move about on the stage moving her hips to some of the upbeat songs. She was fascinated by her she could still feel her arm intertwined with hers. Oliver went and sat beside her. "So you guys met nice so, when are you asking her out?"

"What? No Oliver I just want to get to know her a bit but not ask her out on a date she won't ever go out with little old me."

Oliver looked at her and then he just shrugged. They watched the show till Lilly went to the room to drink some water."So you like the show so far?" Lily said while wiping her lips from the water.

"Yeah you're doing great out there." Miley said to her with her eyes shining.

"Thanks well keep watching." She said as she bounced off to stage again.

The show ended and Lilly fell on the couch. Oliver had been eating all the munchies even sushi.

"Oh my that was amazing so what did you like best?" "Your whole body, I mean your show was phenomenal so I just loved it all." Miley said blushing by her slip. Lilly was too tired to catch it for now.

"Well great so would you mind going with me to my hotel room?" Lilly asked hopeful.

"Uh ok well um sure but I must tell my mom first. Wait here." Miley said as she stood up and went to call her mom. Her mother was happy for her and said she could go, as long as she did not do any drugs.

"No mom ok bye. She said yes" Miley told Lilly all exited.

"Cool then will go in your car so none will notice us." Lilly still did not move till she felt her lips again. Miley decided to give her a massage and Lilly melted underneath her touch. "Hmm thanks Miley is it? Pretty name Miley." Lilly said with a sighs of contemned.

After wards they left to the hotel but not before dropping Oliver off at his house. Lilly was happy to have this time to be alone with this captivating brunette. "So tell me about yourself?"

"Well I do art work, I love animals, I'm 23 years old" Lilly raised her eyebrows in surprise but she encouraged her to continue. "I took singing lessons since I was three but it was not my calling it was more dad's idea."

"Um so you draw and paint?" Lilly asked her genuely interested.

"Yeah both actually, here I drew you this." Miley gave her a piece of paper with Lilly's face.

"Wow thank you."

"I was going to give it to you in the meet and greet but I think now is better time."

"Yes thanks Miley I'll cherish it forever." Lilly said putting it inside a folder so it would not bend. Lilly could not understand still how this stranger had captivated her. She just knew something was right and that soon they both will find out what this overly exaggerated attraction came from.

Miley was smiling but also thinking how could this girl beside her trust her a complete stranger to take her to her hotel and her room no less. But she just knew deep inside this was right this would be her life changing moment, the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. Her body almost quivered at the thought and she pushed the pedal a bit harder to get there faster.

When they arrived at the parking entrance to the hotel Lilly had to get over Miley so she could speak to the guard. Miley held her breath she could smell Lilly's hair shampoo. "Ok you can go in now" Lilly said ounce she was seated back in her seat.

Miley blinked took in her breath and drove to the fifth floor where they took an elevator that took them to the eight floor. "Come fallow me." Lilly said to Miley but she took Miley's hand without noticing and she guided her till she was in front of her room/suit.

"Ok so this is my room go on and make yourself comfterble while I get off these clothes, there's a mini bar over there, and you can take anything you like. I'll be right back." Lilly winked at her before she went to her bathroom to make herself a little bit fresher.

Miley sat down on the little chair where Lilly had sat this afternoon. She put her purse on the table and went to the mini bar to see if there was something she would like, she was actually hungry and thirsty from all the nights' event and the night seemed to get longer but in a good way. She picked up a soda and sat back down on the chair. She had it all almost drank when Lilly came out with tight black Bermuda shorts and a white shirt that seemed really comfy from Miley's perspective.

"Hey um I just thought are you hungry, cause I'm starving would you like me to order you something specific?" Lilly said sitting down on the chair in front of Miley and going through the room service menu.

"Um how about a nice sandwich with soup if you don't mind I'm actually kind of hungry myself." Miley said rubbing her belly to emphasize her hunger. Lilly smiled a little at this young adult antics she seemed more of a kid than a 23 year old. Lilly hang up with the room service people and decided to make conversation.

"So our food will be here in about 30 minutes tops 45, so while we wait tell me more about yourself." Lilly said her left hand on her left cheek with her elbow to the table. While she scratched her knee.

"Well not much I have a brother but he's in Florida with his wife and kids. I live with my parenst since dad's accident. I study art at the university and I love children and animals. One day I hope to be a mom." Miley said honestly to the other young girl.

"Well I have an older brother also he lives in New York where he works as an actor and a screen play writer.' "I have three dogs two Germanshepards and a Shitzu." I know odd combination but the big dogs are really mom and dad's dog they where there since before I was born I'm sure Casandra is about to croak at any moment or we will have to put her to sleep. She did have two litters of puppies I wanted to keep one but my mom said now, so now that I'm eighteen they got me one. Let's see I love sports especially soccer it's my favorite sport to play but I play just about anything, and with the boys too, though sometimes I wish they would think of me as one of the guys but, then again I don't think I want to get too badly injured. I also wish to have a cat but I can't due to allergies and well I do love science, history, English is my most favorite subject in school and now I am thinking of studying English as a profeccion in college but with my busy schedule will see how that one works."

"I'm sure you'll find a way I mean get a private tutor I'm sure that works even in college." Miley said to her with a hopeful sound to her voice.

"Well will see how it works out, for now I'm enjoying the time on the road doing my concerts and seeing everyone sing and dance to the music it's really rewarding." She was about to add more when room service knocked on the door. "Wait here" Lilly said to Miley and Miley just stayed where she was, she knew Lilly was playing hostes right about now, but she wondered if they became friends would Lilly come visit her, or could she go and visit Lilly. She shook the thought from her head it was way too soon for that but she just felt so close to this girl already and she did not even touch her yet, not even by holding hands. "Get a grip Miley she's just being friendly, she must need friends who are girls." Lilly came in with the food and looked down at Miley with a raised abrow and an amused look to her face.

"Are you talking to yourself, oh please don't be a crazy person I mean I finally bring someone to my hotel room and it's a crazy person." Lilly said dramaticaly sitting down and put the food tray on the table.

"No it's just why did you invite me I mean I COULD be a crazy person which I'm not I promise but it just seems…"

"Sureal I know but I like you and I thought to myself I want to get to know this girl in front of me. I just knew there's something about you I want to get to know, please do not think I'm a freak." Lilly said blushing while she passed Miley her soup and sandwich.

"Ok well I guess we are on the same page then. You see I have this odd but good feeling that I've seen you before somewhere that I knew you ounce briefly or something. I know odd and crazy like you said but it's just I don't know and it's not because of what you do or who you're either."

"You know Miley I wasn't going to tell you this but I feel the same thing you feel, it's like we've known each other in another life or time something like it and I truly want to figure out what it is about you that… that well makes me want to get to know you a little better." Lilly said sincerely

"Well will find out soon enough but right now I want to eat." Miley said slurping some of her soup and biting to her sandwhich. Lilly smiled to herself and wen back to eating her own meatball sandwich.

**Ok guys leaving it here more to come soon I have a few chapters of this done already and well I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of Chance Fate. I hope you all enjoy it. I myself am looking forward to seeing where this story will lead our young Lilly and Miley to their destiny. Please review and thanks to Idiot.21 for being my lovely beta always. She takes time of her own to fix my mistakes so you can read more smoothly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing and sadly the show ended and I think I'll never meet Emily Osment I soo wish I could and that I could see her in concert live and be at a meet and greet.**

Lilly had finished with her sandwich as had Miley and now they where both talking on what books they have read. "Well right now I'm reading Warriors by Erin Hunter it's stories about cats in different clans and how they fight each other but also help each other in order to survive the forest."

"Hmm I just read Keeping You A Secret for the up tenth time I love that story by Julie Ann Peters but I also love Waltzing at Midnight by Robbi McCoy it's extraordinary, I am starting to read Octobers Promise and I will start reading Songs Without Words also by Robbi McCoy"

"Hmm so your into Lesbian romance huh?" Lilly said with a smirk.

"Well yeah who wouldn't, I need to read different things anyways." Miley said as she took out the book from her bag.

"Hmm yes well would you like something to sit on the bed, because I want to put on a movies and lie down if you don't mind." Lilly said while twirling a loose hair with her right index finger.

"Of course I would not mind, do you mind if I go change to my jammies."

"No the bathroom is right over there." Lilly told her pointing to the bathroom that was behind her. She took the plates and placed them in the hotel silver carrier thing and went to her queenzised bed and turned on the TV. She search through the channels and found Ramona and Beezus which she though was the cutes little film plus Selena Gomez was good to look at.

"So have you ever traveled to other places in the world" Miley asked as she jumped on the bed and sprawled with her legs to the head board and her head towards the TV while she looked up at Lilly who was sitting Indian style on the bed's edge.

"Well yeah I have, have you?"

"No I haven't but I want to go to all places of the world one day to see all the art museum and have my art shown in galleries and such."

"Wow you must show me some of these art works you keep talking so much about."

" Really you want to see me again?" Miley asked stunned.

"Of course you didn't think this would be a one time thing did you?" Lilly asked with a glint in her eyes and small smile.

"No I… truthfully I'm still getting used to the fact I met you and that you invited me to your hotel room, gave me back stage access passes and that all this is happening."

"Well believe it, I like you Miley from the moment I saw you standing at the entrance door. You didn't see me but I saw the whole thing with that guard I just walked back because I could not be seen, so I was glad when you decided to find me instead. I was hoping you would that's why I made sure you saw where I was headed and you did." Lily said to her looking at her straight in the eyes. Miley held her eyes and just kissed her on the cheek softly. "Thanks that means a lot, most people don't give me a second glance let alone want me to be with them. I'm not very rich and with my dad in such a state I have to be at home a lot so this, means more to me than you can ever know."

"I'm glad then, that I can do that for you, perhaps I can talk to my father in letting you stay with us for a week or two I can't see the harm in that, and you aren't a crazy person in fact I like you and you must teach me how to draw like that, oh and paint!" Lilly said exited at the prospect of all those things.

Miley laughed at her enthusiasm and placed her arm around the other girls back. "Sure I'll teach you anything you want." She said with a hidden massage that was heard loud and clear.

"Good because I'll need all the practice I can get." Lilly retorted with a sparckle in her eyes and a smile to accompany it.

**Ok guys leaving it here I know short chapter but the next one gets into more details and I want them out of the hotel fast also this way you get more UD's as I can manage. Reviews are appreciated, no Flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok here is another chapter of Chance Fate. Hope you guys like it and next will be another on that threesome story I have of Oliver, Lilly and Miley but I don't feel like writing something dirty tonight. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing please and thank you. Also check My Lilly Bear that story will be a long one. So I'll be reposting more chapters soon and working on some new material also. I'm also happy to announce I'm working on original stories so who knows what will happen. Another note is that I'm working on that Real Life Story Person about Emily Osment though it's hard to do, I'm checking out some interviews of her and reading how she writes to sort of get into her so if any of you know of something good she's written or a good live interview of her answering sort of personal questions please direct me to it in a review I'd really appreciate it. The story will be posted on my tumblr account. The link to it is in my profile but the story is not there yet…as I'm still sort of trying to put the pieces together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I had the girls would have professed there love for each other a heck of a lot of seasons ago.**

Lilly was stirring in her sleep when she felt something moving next to her. She opened her eyes and saw that Miley was right there next to her with her face facing hers. She smiled to herself as she saw the slow rise and fall of her breathing. She wrapped and arm around her waist and coddled closer to her which in turn the other girl did also.

Miley started to wake up and stretched some in her place of her bed. Lilly had gotten out of bed and was heading to the bathroom to wash and o her stuff from the morning. Miley smiled to herself as she drank in what had happened the past night, she had met this artist, who welcomed her to watch her up close in concert, then she invited her to her hotel room, not that they did anything in moral but they still got to know each other and she knew there was something else between them, she just felt like something was brewing and that they had a connection that went beyond the whole friends thing. She was looking forward to seeing where this took them, what journey lay ahead for them. She put her left arm behind her head on top of the pillow as she saw Lilly popping her head out from the bathroom with her tooth brush in her mouth. "Hey Miles good morning, hpowd you sleep light night." She asked all muffled by the tooth brush. "I slept great, I believe I slept next to an awesome pop/rock singer but I can't remember her name, she was kinda hot too." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Lille spat to the tooth paste in the bathroom water thing. "Hmm well I believe I met a very sexy alluring hot young woman in this rock show I did and I know I can't wait to get to know her more, so would do you think I can ask her to come to breakfast with me" Lilly said to her as she crawled up in the bed. "Hmm I think you should and I'm sure she'll say yes because, she kinda likes you, and really wants to spend time with you."

"Ok well get dressed because we are going to this cute little café across the street to this hotel and then we can ask our parents if you can you, know spend more time together in Cali."

"Good let me get washed and dress and will be on our way. Thanks Lilly you might be my life saver." Miley said seriously looking at her giving her a kiss on her cheek and leaving to brush and all that. Lilly stayed looking at the bathroom door and smiled to her this girl really was getting inside of her skin in more ways that she could imagine anyone could. She thought her last boyfriend was The One but she was wrong he just wanted to use her for her position and her status in Hollywood but with Miley she knew it wasn't like that, she could feel this girl liked her for her even if they just met and that she was someone that she could have some sort of future with, though it was super soon for that sort of thinking she just felt it inside herself, she also could not wait to meet Miley's parents for some reason.

Miley and Lilly had left to the café about 15 minutes ago; they were sitting in a corner table by the window. Miley liked her company but she had to admit the ambiance the place had been pretty nice.

"So Miley what would you like to order?"

"I would love some keesh it seems good and a very creamy hot cocoa."

"Very well will both have that and instead of hot cocoa I'll have coffee with lots of Hazelnut cream please." The man took the order and left leaving both girls on their own.

"Hmm well Miley what do you think your parents will say and think about me?"

"My parents?"

Lilly withdrew a little from the table and looked at her taken a back. "Well yeah I mean won't you present me to them, I thought it would be a good idea in order for you to come visit me in LA you know, I just thought it be a good way for us to get to know each other better." Lilly said with some guard in her voice trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Well of course you can come meet them it's just that well my dad he got really hurt in a bad accident and he can't walk or do things very well like he used too, he has secluded himself very much so it will be hard for him to open up to you and especially your father. Is not that I don't want you to mo meet them of course I do, but I need to prepare both sides here, especially my dad with a warning. My mom is ok though she's a talker she loves having people around, my father not so much anymore I'm afraid." She said playing with her food on the plate, not really looking up at the other girl in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry I took it the wrong way, it's just I really want to be good friends with you, _and perhaps more if possible,_ but will get through this I promise and then is just us in LA I might even take you to San Francisco and Napa valley."

"I hear there winery and Brea are real good." Miley said exited.

"Good to hear you're excited about this because it will be an awesome experience." Lily said as she took a drink from her coffee.

Lilly and Miley where on the road in the direction of Miley's house, Lilly had asked her father to come with them so he could meet Miley's parents and that way it would be easier for them to say yes to her spending time in LA, but he told his daughter that he had tons of work to do so he would take a rain check. Regardless Lilly was still happy he let her go with Miley and that he seemed to like her too, as much as he could like a strange girl being with his baby.

"So do you think your parents will like me?"

"Oh please Lil you know they will stop worrying, you and Miley are both good girls except you two never told me what happened last night in your bed room Lil?" Jesse asked with a smile on his lips.

Lilly side glanced him and gave him a small scowl. "Look the only reason you're in this car is because of my dad, but if you don't stop the questioning I'll hurl your little ass out the car and then you would have to wait for us to get back to get you, so shut up and for your information nothing happened, we just talked."

"Yeah Jesse don't get your jeans so tight, nothing really happened we're just starting to get to know each other that's all."

"Hmm ok but if something did happen will you tell me?"

"No if it did it would be private and that is that." Lilly said with this is the last of it tone.

They arrived at Miley's house where Mrs. Stewart invited over; they talked and had an overall good time, with Jesse having to get some of the attention away from the girls since Mrs. Stewart thought that _he _was the reason why Miley stayed overnight, but then again Miley never really said to her or her dad about that part of her not too much anyway she just said she might be bi but it was more to calm their nerves.

Miley took Lilly up to her room, where they stayed and went through some of Miley's art work. "My Miles these are great, I like this one of the cat, and this other one of the colors my gosh you should really do something for my room."

"Hmm perhaps I will when I go over there. But in the mean time why don't we wtahc a movie or something."

"Hmm well sure what movie?"

"How about De Lovely it's sad but so wonderful at the same time.''

"Yeah I agree I think she really loved him and she was his only love of the opposite sex, he was really Gay in my opinion."

"Well yes he was but remember in those times, things like that were not as acceptable as now, and even now a day's people get the back burner, I mean look what's happening to Gay marriage rights and everything, some places it's ok others not so much is a whole controversy I think we should just let people live, and be happy, to adopt, there is nothing wrong with two Lesbians or tow Gay men having children. They come out just as about the same as kids with two sets of parents and well I don't know it's just my view on things."

"Hmm I think about the same thing but… I always thought that the other role should be represented in some way or another by a grandpa or an uncle especially if it's a boy."

"Yeah you're right about that well we can't change anything for right no let's just enjoy the movie." Miley lied down on the bed while Lilly stayed seated with one leg underneath the other and one leg hanging outside the bed corner. Miley looked at her with a strange stare and tapped her leg."Hey why don't you just lie down next to me? There's plenty of room and if I remember correctly I don't bite." She said it so softly and low Lilly had to pay attention to hear her, She smiled, took off her sneakers and crawled herself next to Miley putting her head on her shoulder. Miley wrapped and arm around the other girl while Lilly curled herself in to the side of Miley to keep warm and comfterble. They continued in that position for most part of the movie when Jesse came in the door and found them in that same position.

"And you guys said nothing happened last night."

"What what happened last night. Oh yeah you stayed over with her so what happened." Oliver asked right behind Jesse at the door.

'Would you two shut your mouth nothing happened." Miley said under her breath while Lilly just moved herself a bit to look at the other two."Hey Oliver"

"Hey, so nothing hot happened that I can take with me for tonight." Oliver said to the girl's ounce he sat on the bed next to Lilly looking hopeful. Lilly raised eyebrow thinking, _are you serious?_  
"Yes he's serious and no for the love of anything we did not do nothing of the sort." Miley said already exasperated by the boys questioning.

"Really we just talked why can't two women just talk?" Lilly told them and then curled up against Miley again.

"Hmm ok if you say so I believe you." Oliver said while playing with a loose sting in the bed.

"Well I believe sooner or later you two will get it on, so when it happens or should I say after you two have done it call me and give me the dirt Lil's"

"Arg you're so disgusting but if it does happen then I'll call you now keep quiet and let us finish this movie. I hardly get time for stuff like this anymore." Lilly told them seriously while getting even closer if possible to Miley who instinctively wrapped both her arms around the other girl, and her left leg and had her head above her head. She gave her a chaste kiss on her head and continued watching the movie. Both guys noticed but said nothing, they were right the two had a connection even though it was not a sexual one yet…but they knew it would soon come, for now they just looked cute together and it actually felt like they had been together like this all their lives.

**Ok guys leaving it here hope you enjoy it. Sorry again for the long AN. I want to thank all of you who have re-read and re-reviewed my stories, I especially want to thank Croaker001 for all his wonderful support through all of this past two to three years or so and Natasha Ball for your wonderful words of my stories as well as Azula's Flame but to all of you thank you for your support and liking of my stories. It makes it worth something to write and post especially when I see in my inbox a fave, alert and even better a review. Thanks to you I write what I write. I will also like to give a big mother of a thank you to Idiot.21 for all of her help with all of my stories, though lately she has been real busy to correct my erros I still apreciate her friendship and support of my stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is a new chapter of Chance Fate I hope all of you keep reading and reviewing thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not well never did own HM sadly if not Liley would surely have happened and none of the bys on the show would have ever been with the two young ladies, though it would have not been on the DC either.**

Miley and Lilly where still in Miley's room when Jesse decided to cut their obvious mushy moment with a suggestion. "Hey um why don't we go bowling, it's getting boring in here."

"Maybe for you it is." Lilly murmured, she liked it just fine next to Miley. Miley smiled and kissed the side of Lilly's head but agreed with Jesse so Lilly, Jesse, her and Oliver went out to the Bowling Alley near the mall. "So who starts, oh and we need shoes."

"Ok first let's get the shoes and then we can start." Lilly said as she went to the counter to get the bowling shoes. They got their shoes and both the guys and girls went to an empty pin thing, and Miley decided to keep count. "Ok Jesse and Ollie you guys are a team, Lil and I are on the other, I'll keep score and whoever wins get a hot dog and soda from the loosing team."

"Alright seems fair enough come on Oliver let's get us some free hot dogs."

"Dude you don't know Miley she used belonged to a Bowling Team in junior high she's good, we have no chance."

"Pftt no way that was a long time ago she might have been good but I played back in high school and some of my college career." With that he let the ball go and he hit all of the pins. "See" He said smugly Oliver had his mouth open in a big O shape. Lilly went next knocking just three pins down. Then Oliver who knocked five and Miley knocked the two that where left in an odd angle. Making a few more points. Jesse saw this and decided that the time to play ball was on. It went on for a while till both Oliver and Lilly decided to just go get the hot dogs, nachos and some other things to eat while both Jesse and Miley went at it like it was a huge completion and life depended on them actually beating the other.

After another hour of a heated game, Miley relntely gave in and told Jesse he won. She was tired and wanted to sp end sometime alone with Lilly. Lilly smiled and kissed her on the cheek though it lasted a bit longer than a normal sweet cheek kiss. Miley smiled down at her and sat next to her while Lilly gave her, her wining hot dog with swoercrout and all the goodies. Plus cheese and bacon bit fries. They were all headed for a sure premature heart attack but they did not care right about now.

They gave in the shoes and went to Miley's car. Lilly told her that she had to go to her hotel now and that she hopes to see her in about two weeks in LA.

"Aww this sucks now I have to wait a week till I got there, thankfully mom and dad said it was ok for me to go. I think they feel like they owe me or something."

"Or maybe they know you deserve some fun of your own, you're almost graduating in about a semester or two and you work and well you gave up a lot for them so yeah, you deserve it Miles." Lilly said softly at her looking at her and taking her hand in her own. Miley smiled at her kind words as did Lilly blushing a little at the intensity of Miley's eyes on her. Oliver agreed with Lilly's statement but he was preoccupied with what Jesse said the girls in California did for him. "Man I need to be in a band to have hot dates like that."

"Yeah, yeah you would love it. Hey perhaps you can come by when Miley comes, you can stay at my apartment."

"Wow really that's awesome I'll def do it." Miley looked at them with the rearview mirror and shook her head, boys and their boy brains, she thought, then again she was going there for almost the same reason to be with Lilly but unlike Oliver she was interested in just one girl. He just wanted to get some finally since he was still a virgin hard to come by these days. But none of the girls he dated lasted long enough for that only Joanie gave him his first blow job but that was it. At least he got something from one of them. Sarah didn't count they just held hands and kissed each other on the cheek, much like her and Lilly where doing right now but her and Lilly where different there was actual attraction there and they surely would end up together, together soon.

Jesse got out of the car said good bye to Oliver by taking his hand in that smack type shake of hands boys do, he said goodbye to Miley and went inside. Oliver knew he was in the way so he said he needed to go to the bathroom. So he coached up to Jesse to discuss how he would meet him in LA.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon then Miley."

"Um yeah it was great hanging out with you for almost twenty four hours , thank you for all the invites I wish I could have4 shown you more of where I live perhaps next time you can come visit me."

"Sounds good to me." Lilly said smiling then fell quiet and for the first time in hours the girls had not much to say to each other. "Well I guess I better go, call me, e-mail me, IM me and TXT so we can you know keep in touch." Lilly said looking at her with one of her legs already out of the car.

"I will I promise." Miley said to her with such affection that Lilly lunged at her in a side way hug. Miley held her tight to her when Oliver knocked on the door from Lilly's side.

"Hey sorry to um…interrupt your goodbye but mom called she wants me to go fetch some groceries before it gets even darker and you know her." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok Oliver I'm going, bye Miles, by Oliver." Lilly said as she went on her way to the hotel.

Oliver said bye by nodding and raising his left hand while he kept his other hand on the door, he sat down on the seat closed the door and just like that he was still waiting for Mley to move.

"Miles come on lets go, she is not coming back out." Miley nodded stepped on the gas and they were off.

**Ok guys leaving it here hope you like it don't worry next chapter will be all about them but through the internet and then LA. Please review and tell me if this was ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is another chap of Chance Fate hope you all enjoy it. It's short but it will do for now I have a few good ideas for this story so it will be going somewhere for some time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing and I don't get any profit.**

Miley was finally packing since tomorrow would be the big day for her to meet Lilly in L.A.

"Are you ready for your big fun week Miles." Her mother Susan asked as she went into her daughter's room and brought her some clean unddies and other clothes.

"Yeah I'm really excited" Miley said as she sat on her bed with one leg hanging over the bed the other underneath her.

"I bet you're I'm glad for you Miley you deserve some fun in your life you're young and well you have sacrificed a lot for us already, we can't ask for you to do much more. Plus you might meet even cuter boys then Jesse"

Miley smiled a fake smile but still a smile and went on her way to her computer to e-mail Lilly.

_Dear Lilly:_

_Hey I am almost completely packed I have everything done, the tickets got here two days ago and everything is all set. I can't wait for us to meet again and have fun in the sun. LOL ok I sound hockey but still I truly can't wait, hope L.A. is ready for all this!_

Miley hit send and went to look at other things on the net, though she decided to just finish packing ounce she did finish, she went back online and saw that Lilly had indeed answer.

_Dear Miley,_

_Well I'm glad you're almost done packing, I have some fun stuff planned for us this week, at least I hope you will like it. My mom also has something planed for us but I can't imagine what though she did say you would enjoy it most, and yet again I do not understand why, hmm will see…Most definitely L.A. is NOT ready for you, for all its glamour and wild ways you will definitely capture it's attention just like you have captured mine. ; )_

Miley laughed replied and went to bed to get a good night's rest in order to be ready for her 9 hour flight to L.A. and possibly her destiny.

**Ok leaving it here I hope you like this short UD more will come soon I promise I have plans for it now.**


End file.
